Our gravitation
by Rin89
Summary: Sakura's band soon will have their debut. Few days before their first concert Sakura mets handsome writer. Will the two of them fall in love or maybe they'll kill each other?SasuSaku NaruHina InoShika
1. The begining

**My gravitation**

**Diclaimer: **I don't own Naruto!

This is my first fic writen in english so please don't flame.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_"Begining"_

Today Sakura was very cheerful. This day may be the best day in her whole life. Today her band "Konoha " at 6 o'clock will met the most powerfull producer in the whole Japan: Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi was very handsome man. Few years ago he was playing keyboard in the band "Kyuubi" together with Kurenai and the genius vocalist: Uzumaki Naruto. They disbanded because Naruto went overboard to have solo concerts in America and Europe. At that time Kakashi become producer and Kurenai got married with American actor Aburama Shino. Sakura loved "Kyuubi" and her dream was to be like Naruto. She was very sad when they disbanded and she decided to make her own band which will become as famous as "Kyuubi". In the middle school she met Hyuuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru. The three of them become very close friends and they decided to make band called "Konoha". Hinata played guitar, Shikamaru oplayed keyboard and Sakura was vocalist. They usually played at school festivals. Few weeks ago HInata's cousin Hyuuga Neji, manager who works for Kakashi, offered "Konoha" job. The first meeting was settle to 14 March, and it's today.

At 6 o'clock Sakura, Shikamaru and Hinata were sitting in Kakashi office. Producer asked them many questions. He asked them to give him a little concert in the studio. They weren't prepared for that but they gave it a try. Sakura haven't prepared any songs for this so she decided to sing Kyuubi's song "She will be loved". She take mike in hear hand and started to sing:

**"Beauty queen of only eighteen**

**She had some trouble with herself**

**He was always there to help her**

**She always belonged to someone else"**

Kakashi couldn't belive that girl could sing that good song which should be singed by a man. The sound was little diffirent from that of Naruto but it wasn't bad. It was very good. he thought of their image: cute pink haired vocalist, good looking but a bit too childlish quitarist and pretty handsome keyboardist would sell well.

When they finnished. Kakashi stand up and told them:

"You're pretty good. Haruno Sakura-san, Hyuuga Hinata-san and Nara Shikamaru-san I'll give you a try. In three days there's a big concert in Zeep Tokyo. You'll be opening the concert with your debut song. But before that you have to bring me your ready song before 8 pm tomorrow. can you do this?"

Shikamaru was realist and he knew that there's no way to make song in one day. They don't have any lyric. But for Sakura it was one and only chance in the lifetime.

"Yeah. We will bring you cd tomorrow at 8 pm. We'll make it in time no matter what."

Half hour later members of Konoha were sitting in the Hinata house. They needed lyric and their only hope was Sakura. She wasn't very good at writing but they had no other choice. Sakura had a night to write a good song.

"I'm afraid that we won't make it in time, Sakura-chan" said Hinata. She was very shy girl and she was pure minded like a child. She would never tell a lie. Her hair was black and her eyes were white like milk. Everyone in Hyuuga family has those eyes. Even Hinata's cousin Neji has them.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. We'll make it. No matter what we''ll make it in time! I promise that our song will be ready by tomorrow morning." Sakura knew that it would be hard to do but she had to give it a try.

"How troublesome" said Shikamaru. This phrase he used almopst every time when they have something to do. He was very talented and smart but he was pretty lazy too.

"Oh, Shikamaru. This is our chance! We have to give it a try!" said Sakura.

"Okay okay. I know. Now, Sakura go home and start writing that song. You know that you're our only hope."

Sakura without a word left Hinata's house. She didn't went home because she knew that she could'n write anything there. She went to the park. She site before the big tree and started writing. When she was ready she get up and started walking. She read once again her song lyric:

**"She is the one that you never forget **

**She is the heaven sent angel you met **

**Oh she must be the reason why he got me a girl **

**She is so pretty all over the world"**

'It's not bad' she thought. Accidentally the wind blow harder and Sakura;s liryc flew amay. She was chasing them until she saw that some man grabbed them. The man's face was hidden in shadow of the trees but Sakura could tell that he was reading her song lyric. After few second man spoked

"Is it yours? You wrote this?" His voice was deep and sexy. Sakura couldn't say a word. After few seconds she pulled herself together and said

"Yeah. it's mine"

man started walking forward her. Now she could see the man's face. He was the most handsome man that she ever met. His eyes were black as his hair. She was like in some kind of spell. She couldn't take her eyes of him. As he came closer to her her checks become crimson red.

"The prime school's kid could write it better. You shouldn't write songs because you don't have any talent for it. Give it up" His words hurt Sakura's pretty much. She was in shock. Her eyes become wet. The man walked away throwing the paper with her song before her feets. Sakura was standing here for almost 15 minutes. She couldn't believe his words. That was very cruel. She pulled herself together when the rain stared pouring. She went home.

There was already 2 am and Sakura couldn;t sleep. All the time she was thinking about that man's word. His image couldn't vanish from her head. When she stared to think how could taste his lips, she decided to go for the walk.

She was walkind about 1 hour and still she couldn't forget about that man. He was driving her insane and she knew that she won't be at peace if she won't met him again. Even at that late hour at the routes was many people. Sakura didn't noticed them. Someone yelled

"What a great car!"

Many people looked at the car which was crossing the road right now. Sakura looked at the black BMW with the white and red fan at bonnet. Her eyes widened when she saw the river. She run towards the car. When she was at the roadway she yelled

"STOP!"

The black BMW stoped with the squek of tires. Sakura was out of breathe but she was still looking at the car. Many people was looking at her. She didn't care.

After few second the driver get out of the car. It was the man who she met at the park. He was glaring at her. She could bet that now he wanted to kill her. But now she was ready to face him. She wanted him to apologize for what he said about her lyric.

"If you want to kill yourself then choose other car, brat" his hars words broke the silence. Now she was really mad. How vould he call her a brat! She was 18 already and he didn't have more than 20. 'Who that jerk think he is?' she thought.

now everyone were looking at them in silence.

"Ok, brat. Let's talk somewhere else. There's to many people. now get in" Sakura did as he told her. She get in his car without a word still glaring at him. After few minutes they arrived before the big house. After Sakura get of the car, black haired man started walking forward the house. Sakura followed him.

Now, they were in his house. Sakura all the time was staring at him. Man noticed that a while ago.

"Ok, brat do you have any buisness with me or you just wanted to commit suicide?"

"Don't call me brat! My name's Sakura! haruno Sakura!"

"I don't care, brat. Ok, I guess that you aren't that stupid to kill yourself then what do you want from me?" his black eyes were looking at Sakura with annoyance.

"We met at the park before and I..."

"I don't remember" man said quickly

"Eh? How could you not remember? After all what did you told me. I.." Once again Sakura couldn't finish.

"So what? You want me to apologize to you for what I said about that creepy lyric?"

"Yeah..What! You said you don't remember!" Sakura shouted

"Shut up. How could I forget those shitty lyric" Sakura was very mad now.

"Shitty? Did you even understand what it was about? I don't..."

"Listen brat! When I say that something is shitty then it is. Got it?" Sakura knew that there's no use to talk to this man. She didn't look at him anymore and she come back home. She decided to don't care about that men's words. She was proud of that lyric and she wanted to use them.

At the morning she went over to Shikamaru house. Hinata was already here. Sakura gave Shikamaru her lyric. After he read them he said.

"Not bad. We can use it" Sakura was glad. She was very nervous about that.

Before 4 o'clock the cd with their song was ready. Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru went to the recording studio and gave cd to Kakashi. After that the three of them went to the bar.

"Sakura-chan you look like there's something on your mind" said Hinata. Sakura knew that her friend was very worried about her and that there's no use in lying. That's why she told her and Shikamaru about the black haired man.

"Sakura, you just fell for him" said Shikamaru

"What are you saying? How could I fall for that jerk?"

"Then why can't you stop thinking of him?" asked Shikamaru.

"Eh.. I.." Sakura didn't know what to say. Did she really like him?

"His eyes... They were beautifull..." she said after few seconds.

"See! You like him" Sakura looked at Shikamaru with her emeralds eyes wide opened. At that time someone turn tv at the bar. Sakura looked at the tv. She couldn't believe her own eyes. Those black eyes... that's him! Shikamaru noticed Sakura's stare at the tv and he said

"That's Uchiha Sasuke.He's famous writed. I think that's why he critized your song." Sakura looked at Shikamaru questionary.

"Sasuke..." She replied his name. Then she quickly jumped of the chair and without a word get out from bar. Hinata looked at Shikamaru questionary. He smiled at her and said

"She went confess" Hinata was staring at him with the open mouht.

Sakura was runing as fast as she could. She stoiped before Sasuke's house. She wanted to knock on the door but at that time Sasuke get out. They stood in silence. Sasuke smirked.

"So you wanted to see me that badly?"

"That's not.." Sakura didn't finish because form Sasuke house walk out a pretty woman.

"Sasuke, listen to me.." She didn't finish wither. She stared at Sakura and then she asked Sasuke

"Who's that kid?" Sasuke huged Sakura and said:

"She's my new girlfriend" Both, Sakura and the woman stared at Sasuke in shock.

"WHA.." Sakura said in shock but Sasuke whispered her to ear:

"Say a word and I'll kill you" Sakura gulped and stay silent.

"So she's more important to you that I am?" Women shouted at Sasuke. He just rolled his eyes and said

"Exactly"

"Idiot" said women and walked over. The wind blowed her long blond hair. Sakura couldn't believe that he could be so rude to even that beautifull lady. When she disapeared Sasuke let go of Sakura.

"She was sad! How could you turn her down like that?" Asked Sakura.

"It's not your buisness. Aren't you happy? I hugged you" Sasuke smirked.

"Are you crazy! Why would I be happy?" Shouted Sakura

"Becouse you like, don't you?" Sakura didn't say anything. Sasuke continued

"And you want me to come on your concert and listen to that shitty sing, right?" Sakura nodded. Sasuke smirked again.

"Sorry brat but I'm not interested in kids. I din't have a lolita complex" After those word Sasuke opened the door of his house and walked in. Sakura was very mad now, she followed him.

"Wait! I only want you to listen that song! I would never like a jerk like you" Sasuke looked her.

"So where and when is your concert?" he asked

"18 march at Zeep Tokyo" answered Sakura quietly.

"And you really want me to come?" Sasuke laughted. Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Why do you always saying so cruel words? Why are you so unpleasant? Why.." Sasuke's glare shut Sakura up. He was looking exactly in her eyes.

"Let go" he said. Sakura did as he told her.

"Why, why why. Why do you always asking me why?" Sasuke's face was only few centimeters from Sakura's.

"Whatever" after those words Sasuke kissed Sakura. His lips leaned against hers. She closed her eyes. She couldn't say that she didn't like this. She was enjoying it.

* * *

This is the end of the first chapter. The songs which I used in this chapter are "She will be loved" from Maroon5 and "She" from Groove Coverage. 

Once again I beg you not to flame > Please rewiev!


	2. Will he come

There's chapter 2. I think you like it

Oh my, I got 2 reviews! Thank you very much **Uchiha Haruno clan** and **Wormkaizer**!

**Wormkaizer: ** Naruto will met Hinata very soon but not in this chapter yet :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. if I did then Sasuke would be mine...muahahahaha! T-T

In this chapter there'll me some lemon's tso if you're underage then don't read it or I'll get mad :P

* * *

Chapter 2

"Will he come?"

Hatake Kakashi stood in the hall at the airport. He wore sunglasses because he was there incognito. It was 6 am but the airport was full of people and Kakashi didn't want any trouble. After few minutes came to him two men who also were wearing sunglasses. Kakashi looked and them and smiled. They were staring at each others with silence. One of the man smirked and broke the silence.

"Long time no see, Kakashi!" he yelled and run towards producer. the other man grabbed him before he jumped at Kakashi.

"Naruto, stop! We're here incognito!" whispered to his ear white haired man.

"Oh, right! I totally forgot about that! Sorry Kakashi!" Naruto take off his glasses and looked closely at his friend. His beautiful blue eyes were full of joy.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun" said Kakashi and then he turned to the other man.

"Thank you for taking care of him Jiraya-sama" the white haired man smiled.

"Ok, let's go for ramen! yeah! I want ramen! I didn't eat it from 2 years!" yelled Naruto. Kakashi and Jiraya only smiled and the three of them went to the Ichiraku Ramen.

At the same time Sakura's band had last rehearsal. Tomorrow will be the day of their first concert. Now, for the break they played one of Kyuubi songs.

**"I'll fix these broken things**

**Repair your broken wings**

**And make sure everything's alright**

**My pressure on her hips**

**Sinking my fingertip**

**Into every inch of you**

**Because I know that's what you want me to do"**

**Sakura's POV**

Uzumaki Naruto is very special person to me. I never ever met him but only thanks to him Konoha exist. I always wanted to be like him. In the middle school I even cut my hair like his. I was looking funny but I didn't care about that. Every time when we played at school festivals I sang his songs. I love them. Always when he sang them my heart started to beat faster. At his live concerts I couldn't stop glare at his blue as sky eyes. His look and his voice are always making me feel like I was in the different world. When Kyuubi disbanded and Naruto went overboard I cried a lot. I was such a kid at that time.

**"This love has taken its toll on me**

**She said Goodbye too many times before"**

In my home I have a plenty of his CD's. Even now when he's in Europa I'm buying his cd's. I just love his voice and my other dream is to met him personally.

Yesterday I had a dream that Naruto and I were friends. it was so unreal. It would be great if we could met each others but it would be greatest if we could be friends.

**End of Sakura POV**

**"And her heart is breaking in front of me**

**And I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore..."**

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled Neji, their new manager. Sakura stopped singing and looked at him.

"Tommorow is your first concert! Why aren't you practicing playing your song!" Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru could tell that Neji was very mad.

"Neji-kun, calm down. We already know our song" said Sakura calmly.

"You have to practice more!" Neji yelled again

"Neji-oniichan..." Hinata was scared of Neji's yell. When they were kids Neji always hated Hinata but now there are friends. But even now Hinata is afraid of him.

"Neji-kun, don't tell me that you dislike Kyuubi" Sakura grinned. 'Now I got his weak point. hell yeah!' yelled Inner Sakura.

"Are you crazy? Of course I like Kyuubi. The vocalist Naruto is one of my best friends!" said Neji. He wanted to say something more but at that time to the hall went three men. It was the band called "Sand". Their members was Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

"What are you doing here? Today we're practicing here for tomorrow concert." Said Kankuro. All Sand members was pretty strange. Kankuro had strange paintings on his pace, Gaara didn't have eyebrows and Temari never ever let go of her big fan.

"We're practicing here too. Our band - Konoha will sing their debut song before your concert" said Neji.

"Konoha? I didn't hear of you" said Temari.

"That's because..." Neji didn't finished his statement because to the hall drove a car. Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were staring at this vehicle. After few seconds from the car get out a blond haired woman. Sakura recognized her but before she could say anything the strange woman dragged her to the car. The car driven away. The people who were left in the hall were still in huge shock.

"Who the hell was that woman?" asked Shikamaru.

Neji gulped "Well... she's..."

The blond haired woman brought Sakura to the small pub. Both of them siten before theblat in fron of publican who at that time was cleaning glasses.

"Welcome Tsunade-sama" he said to the blond haired woman.

"I'm sorry Genma-san for making trouble to you" said Tsunade.

"Not at all. Whose that beautiful woman which you bring here?" asked Genma looking at Sakura. Konoha vocalist wanted to answer his question but Tsunade was faster.

"She's Sasuke new toy" Sakura's eyed widened,

"Toy? What the hell do you mean by that?1" Sakura shouted.

"Ah god, now Sasuke's after kids. Will he ever change?" said Tsunade more to herself.

"Well sorry!" Yelled Sakura ironically.

"I'm not telling you that you do something wrong. I just have a favor to ask you about" said Tsunade looking at Sakura with budda's face. At that time the door opened and to the bar came famous manager Jiraya. He came to them.

"I'm sorry Tsunade, I was working" he said and then she noticed Sakura. She was staring at him and couldn't say a word. he was Naruto's manager!

"Ah, nice to met you Haruno-san. Kakashi told me about your bang. I'm looking forward for yours concert tomorrow. He wanted to shake her hand but Tsunade get in the way.

"What the hell are you doing" shouted Sakura at her.

"You don't have right to shake his hand before we talk" said Tsunade. Jiraya were shocked.

"Don't tell me that you know him better than I do!" shouted Sakura.

"Of course. Jiraya's my husband" Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She thought that Tsunade was Sasuke's girlfriend.

"I want you to tell something to my brother" said Tsunade. 'So their are siblings, now I get it' said Inner Sakura.

Hours later Sakura was standing in Sasuke's room. He was sitting on the chair in front of his desk and he was writing something on his computer. He was wearing glasses which made him looks even sexier than usual. 'He's probably writing another love story' said Inner Sakura.

"You lied to me!" said Sakura in higher voice than usual. Sasuke didn't stop writing on his computer.

"I didn't lie to you. You were the one who got the wrong idea." he said. Sakura looked down.

"Yeah, but..."

"So what my sister wanted from you?" Sasuke didn't looked at her. Sakura take a deep breathe and said:

"Do... do you have problems with your dad?" asked calmly Sakura. Sasuke stoped writing and get up from his chair. he took of his glasses and he was looking at her with smirk on his face.

"She must be very desperated. She even asked a kid like you to make me come back home. Sorry, but I won't came back" Sakura looked at him.

"But you shouldn't fight with your family. I'm sure that your dad is worried about you" she said. Sasuke came closer to her and smirked once again.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I..." Sakura didn't know what to say. She didn't want to make Sasuke angry.

"How much did she paid you?" Sasuke asked

"What.." Sakura was shocked.

"100 000 yens? 500 000 yens? 1 000 000 yens?"

"..." Sakura was staring at him with shock.

"Or maybe she offered you help with Jiraya and Kakashi?" Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke saw it and smirked.

"So that what it was. Sorry kid but I'm not that stupid to be fooled by some brat" he said with his scary glare. Sakura came closer to him and wrapped his hands around his neck. She leaned her lips against his. She kissed him but he didn't move. He was just looking at her with the emotionless eyes. Sakura broke the kiss. Her eyes become wet but she still managed to say something.

"That's true that Tsunade-sama offered me help from JIraya-sama but I didn't take this! By telling you that I thought that I'm helping you!" the last sentence Sakura shouted. Sasuke smirked.

"And that's the one big lie. There's not such a thing like helping someone for free. I'm not stupid" after those words Sasuke get out of the room. Sakura was staring at him. She was crying.

Tonight Sakura was sleeping at Hinata's place. She was sitting at veranda and she was staring at the full moon. All she was thinking about were Sasuke.

"If you want to help someone without anything in return, is that bad?" she asked in small voice. Hinata looked and her. She was wandering how to answer.

"It's not bad. When you're helping someone there's always something that you got in return, even if you don't want it" she said.

"So why he got mad at me?" Sakura's eyes become wet again. Hinata didn't say anything because she didn't know how to answer this question.

"Let's go sleep. Tomorrow is our first live concert. We can't be sleepy or tired!" said Hinata. Sakura nodded and both of them went to the bedroom.

Today is the very important day to Sakura's band. Today in the evening at Zeep Tokyo they had to show people their song. Sakura, Shikamaru and Hinata were sitting in the changing room. There's left only 15 minutes to the beginning of the concert. Members of Konoha were calm but their manager Neji was very nervous.

"Remember Sakura, don't do anything stupid!" Neji warned her the fifteen time today.

"yeah, yeah. I know" Sakura got up and all of them were heading to the stage. From the left corner came members of Sand.

"Don't disappoint our fans" said Temari

"Who the hell are you?" asked Sakura. All of them sweatdropped.

"We're SAND! Don't you remember us?" shouted Kankuro.

HInata, Sakura and Shikamaru went on the stage. Sakura get the mike and said in cheerful voice.

"Hello everybody! Konoha's here! We want you to try out our song!" The crowd was silent. All people were now looking at Sakura.

"Okay, so here's our first song 'She' " Sakura looked at Shikamaru and Hinata. they started to play. Sakura hold harder on her mike.

"She's quite like Naruto, isn't she?" said Jiraya to his two companions - Uzumaki Naruo and Hatake Kakashi. They were standing in the crowd. kakashi didn't say anything and Naruto only smirked. Jiraya just by looking at him could tell that he's interested in that pink haired girl.

Sakura were looking at the people in the crowd. Just when she had to start singing she saw something what didn't let out her voice. Shikamaru noticed her stare.

'He wasn't supposed to come!' yelled Inner Sakura. In the crowd was standing Sasuke! At the hall crowd started to shouting at Sakura to sing. Neji closed his eyes

"It's tragedy" he said to himself.

At that time from somewhere in the crowd someone started to sing. Blond haired guy with sunglasses were going on the stage singing:

**"Can you practice what you preach**

**And would you turn the other cheek"**

This was the Kyuubi's song. The man jumped at the stage still singing. he turn his face to Sakura. She was staring at him with opened mouth. When the man stopped singing he take of his glasses and smiled at pink haired singer.

"Uzumaki Naruto... for real.." that was all that she could tell. His smile widened and then he turn to the crowd and said

"Hello everybody! The great Naruto here! My friend was little nervous but now it's all right so please listen to her song" Crowd was silent. they didn't know what happened. Naruto was looking at Sakura. She knew that she had to sing! She grab her mike and started.

**"She hangs out every day near by the beach **

**Having a honeykiss falling asleep "**

Crowd seemed to like this song. Naruto were still standing at the stage. When Sakura replied the refrain he started sing together with her what make crowd gone crazy.

**"She is the one that you never forget **

**She is the heaven sent angel you met **

**Oh she must be the reason why he got me a girl **

**She is so pretty all over the world"**

At that time Kakashi found Sasuke who was standing near the entrance to the hall.

"I would never guess that you would come here" said Kakashi. Sasuke started walking away.

"This doesn't matter. I just changed my mind" that was all what he said before he left the hall.

Sakura and Naruto stopped singing and they went over the stage what made crowd very sad. The members of Sand were very angry because of that and Gaara promised to get revenge on the Konoha.

**Lemon warning**

Sakura was standing in the Sasuke's room. She was looking at him and she waited for the right moment to ask him the question what she knew she has to ask.

"Why... why did you come?" she almost whispered that question. Sasuke looked in her eyes and come closer to her. Their face were almost touching. Sakura could feel his warm breathe.

"I don't know it myself" he answered and after that he kissed her. She closed her eyes. A single tear shown up in the cower of her eye. She just discovered how much she loved him. She didn't know almost anything about him but she fell so deeply in love with him. That was strange.

Both of them collapsed on his bed. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, deepening the kiss. Sasuke put his arms around her waist and kissed her back hungrily. An electrifying sensation spread through their bodies, and Sasuke broke the kiss. Sakura's breasts rose and fell as she took deep breaths, trying to recover all of it that was lost in the kiss. She knew what Sasuke wanted to do.

He led her over to the bed and lay down on top of her.

"Tonight, we indulge ourselves in each other." Sasuke whispered huskily. Sakura kissed him, and Sasuke took that as her consent.

* * *

And this is the end of chapter two. You like it? Then please review but I beg you don't flame! 


	3. You're annoying

There's the 3 chapter. I hope you like it.

**Blood red nin** thank you for nice review. I'm really glad that you guys like my story.

I almost forget. The songs which I used in the chapter 2 do not belong to me

The song "Holy virgin" which I used in this chapter do not belong to me either.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3 

_"You're annoying"_

When Shikamaru arrived at the park where he was supposed to met Sakura was already 10 o'clock. He had only 30 minutes to bring her to the recording studio for important meeting with Kakashi. He wasn't looking for her long. He noticed her pink hair and he came to her. He wanted to say something to her but that what he saw take away his voice. All over Sakura's face was written happiness. She looked like she was in the real paradise. When Sakura noticed him she smiled and said

"ne.. Shikamaru ask me what good thing happened to me?" Shikamaru looked at her with his eyes wide opened but he did as she told him.

"I won't tell you" answered Sakura with grin. Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"Now say 'don't be like that and tell me' " she said. Shikamaru more sweatdropped but he once again did as she told him.

"Don't be like that and tell me" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and said:

"it's S.E.C.R.E.T." Shikamaru started to laugh. He poke her nose and said

"Does that have something to do with Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked shocked.

"It wasn't hard to guess" Shikamaru started to laugh again.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sakura. Shikamaru sit back at his motor.

"Nothing. Now let's go. We have meting, did you forget about that?" Sakura without a word sat beside Shikamaru. They were riding pretty fast.

"Shikamaru, my relationship with Sasuke.. is it all right?" shouted Sakura from his behind.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know… he's older than me." She said

"When you're in love age doesn't matter" he answered. Sakura smiled. 'Right, age doesn't matter' thought Sakura. 'Really? Even if he was 50?' joked Inner Sakura.

When they entered the meting room Hinata, Neji and Kakashi were already there. Sakura and Shikamaru apologized for being late and both of them sat on chairs in front of Kakashi's desk. Sakura realized that in the office there was one more person. She recognized him. It was Jiraya, Tsunade's husband and Naruto's manager. Sakura looked at Kakashi. He just smiled and said

"Don't worry about Jiraya-san." Sakura blushed.

"Let's go straight to the business. Neji you're not suitable for being manager. You're fired, but…" Kakashi didn't finish his sentence because at that time Neji fainted. It took quiet a while to wake him up.

"Neji, you're no longer Konoha's manager but from now you're their producer." Said quickly Kakashi because he didn't want Neji to faint again.

"Yes, sir" said Neji with smile. Konoha's members smiled too. They liked Neji very much and they wanted to work with him.

"From now on. You're new manager is Jiraya-san" Sakura's eyes widened after hearing it.

"I don't want him to be our manager!" she said.

"Eh? You don't like…" Kakashi was surprised

"It's not that! I don't want anything in return for helping Sasuke came back home!" she shouted.

"Hahahaha…" Jiraya and Kakashi started to laugh

"It's not like that. I never mix work with private life" said Kakashi. Sakura blushed again and didn't say anything.

"But Jiraya-san is Uzumaki Naruto's manager, right?" said Shikamaru.

"No problem. I'm no longer his manager. Naruto don't need me anymore" said Jiraya. Sakura believed in his words that it has nothing to do with Sasuke but she still was suspicius.

Sakura and Shikamaru were sitting in the bad near to the NG recording studio.

" I still don't trust Kakashi-san and Jiraya-san" said Sakura.

"You're worrying to much" said Shikamaru.

"I'm not! I'm sure that.."

"Listen, if they said that it has nothing to do with your and Sasuke than it doesn't!" Shikamaru was annoyed. At that time Hinata arrived. She was shocked because she never seen Sakura and Shikamaru arguing.

"You don't ever care about our band!" yelled Sakura.

It was to much for Shikamaru. He wanted to get up and go away but at that time Hinata slapped Sakura in face.

"Sakura you're too selfish!" said Hinata with tears in her eyes. Sakura stayed still. She was shocked. She never seen Hinata that angry. Hinata was always calm and nice but now she was angry, no now she was mad. Sakura run pout from the bar. She sat on the bench and started to cry.

"Hinata, you fool" she said to herself.

At that time Naruto was walking the road and he noticed Sakura. He went closer to her and noticed that she was crying. He sat next to her and asked

"Why are you crying?" Sakura looked at him. Her eyes widened.

"Uzumaki..Naruto-san!"

"Call me Naruto. So what happened?" his voice was nice and calm.

"I was so stupid and selfish and because of that I had a fight with Shikamaru and Hinata" she said.

"Hinata and Shikamaru are your friend, right?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah"

"If you'll apologize to them then I'm sure that they'll forgive you" Sakura was so happy to hear those words that she started to cry. Naruto panicked,

"Did I said something what make you cry? I'm sorry. Here, take my Kyuubi mascot" Sakura took toy and looked at it.

"Thank you. You didn't make me sad. I was so happy to hear those words that I started to cry." Naruto smiled at her.

Sakura went to the studio. Hinata and Shikamaru were already there. Sakura apologized to them. After that they started to recording their new song. Sakura started to sing

"**I am your holy virgin  
Be gentle all the time  
I am your holy virgin  
I blow your mind"**

Many people in the building came to their studio to check out who is singing such a beautiful song. Sakura smiled to her friends and continue singing:

"**I am your holy virgin  
And if you touch me right  
I'll be your nasty virgin  
I can take your pleasure"**

Sakura came to Sasuke's house. She wanted to tell him about everything that happened to her today. Sakura was talking to him for more than hour but he seemed to ignoring her. When the 32 hours passed Sasuke was very angry at her. He couldn't stand her anymore.

"And then everybody came into…" Sakura talked.

"Shut up!" said Sasuke. Sakura stopped and she looked at him. His cold gaze made Sakura shiver.

"Even thought you were cute last night, but now you're annoying. Get out!" Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm sorry" she said but Sasuke was very angry and he wanted to be alone

"get out. You annoy me!" Sakura get out of his face and went home. Even now she could hear his harsh words 'You're annoying'.

* * *

This is for chapter 3. You like my story? Then please review! 


	4. Kyuubi's return

**I was on vacations so I couldn't add next chapters.  
**

**Wormkaizer: **I know that you can't wait to see Naruto and Hinata together but the main coupe In my story is SasukSaku. I'll write about NaruHina but later.

**Uchiha Haruno Clan** I'm really glad that you like my story. I got only few reviews so I thought that you people don't like this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 4

"Kyuubi's return"

Sakura and Shikamaru were sitting in the pub. Sakura was already drunk. She was crying.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke said that I'm annoying!" Shikamaru gave her a handkerchief. he didn't say anything. Sakura wiped her nose loudly.

"I'll take you home. You're drunk" he said and helped Sakura get up from the chair.

"Who's drunk?" Sakura didn't want to admit that she drank too much. Shikamaru knew that Sakura gets easy drunk that's why he didn't like her to drink alcohol. He walked her home and then he went to his house. Shikamaru sat on his motor and he headed to Sasuke's home.

Sasuke finished writing his new story. He was very tired so he went to the kitchen to get some coffee. He took cup of coffee, added some sugar and milk and then he went to living room. He sat on the armchair in front of tv. Sasuke peeked at the sofa and he remembered the time when Sakura was sleeping at it.

**Flashback**

When Sakura and Sasuke finished making love, Sasuke get out from the bed and walked to his office. Sakura went to the bathroom to take refreshing shower. Sasuke sat on his chair in front of his desk where way lying his computer. He started to continue writing his new love story because his head line was in few days and he have to hurry up if he want to make it in time.

When Sakura get out from the bathroom she headed to Sasuke's room to tell him goodnight.

"Good nig…" Sakura didn't finished her sentence because she saw how busy Sasuke was. She lean against the wall and whispered:

"Sweet dreams, Sasuke-kun"

Then she went to the living room and she lied on the sofa. She fall asleep.

Sasuke heard her whisper but when he turned around to see her she was already gone. He wanted to ignore this and came back to writing but he couldn't. he couldn't think about anything else but her. He get up from his chair and turn out his PC. Sasuke went to the bedroom but Sakura wasn't there. At first Sasuke thought that she left but then he noticed that her bra was on the floor together with her panties and dress. Sakura couldn't leave his house without them.

The size of her clothes shocked him. Sakura's dress seemed to belong to 12 years old kid, not to beautiful young woman' he thought. He wondered if she really is eighteen but then he looked at her bra. 'yeah, she's a real woman'. Sasuke remembered how they make love while ago and he licked his lips. He never felt something like that before. Although he had many women, Sakura was the first one which make him wanting her all the time.

Sasuke went to check to his living room. Sasuke noticed Sakura's sleeping on the sofa. 'There she is' he thought. Her breath was very calm. Sasuke came closed. She was lying on her right side. The blanket was on the floor so Sasuke took it and carefully put it on her. At first he wanted to take her to the bedroom but he didn't want to wake her up. Sasuke sat next to her. For a sec he thought that she's an angel. Her face was so peaceful. He wanted to touch her but then she whispered:

"Sasuke…kun". Sasuke get up and he looked carefully at her. She was still sleeping. 'You're dreaming about me?' he thought.

**End of flashback**

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. He imagined Sakura. At that time someone knocked on his door. Sasuke opened his eyes for a second but then he closed them again. He ignored the knocking. After a while someone knock on his door even harder than before. Sasuke was annoyed but he decided to open the door.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked. He noticed that person who was standing in front of him. Young man with black hair with very sharp eyes.

"Nara Shikamaru, am I right?" he said. Sasuke smirked but then he noticed the serious look on his face.

"Correct" Shikamaru's voice was calm but Sasuke noticed anger in his eyes.

"if you're looking for Sakura then look somewhere else, she's not here" he said.

"I came here to talk to you" Sasuke smirked hearing that. 'it's getting interesting' he thought.

"Don't tell me that you came here just to tell me not to touch her. You don't have to worry anymore, I broke up with her already." He said calmly

"That's not what I came here for, Uchiha-san" Saske looked at him curiously.

"I came here to beg you to take care of her" he said and he bowed his head. Sasuke was surprised, he didn't thought that Shikamaru could say something like that.

"She's annoying… What if I'd say that?" Sasuke smirked. Shikamaru was very angry but his voice was still calm.

"If she'll ever cry from something other than her own stupidity I will never forgive you." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

One hour later Sasuke was staying at his balcony. He was thinking about Shikamaru's words. He wasn't scared of him but he was amazed by that what he said.

"very interesting guy" he said to himself. Then he walked back to his room. It seemed like he made his decision.

It was already 3 a.m. but Sakura couldn't sleep. She went to the park to clear her mind. She walked a little. She wanted to think over everything what happened between her and Uchiha Sasuke. Maybe then she would understood what went wrong. She sat on the bench in front of lake. She took from her bag pen and sheet. She wanted to write a new song which help her forget about painful things.

"**I'm Standing on a bridge**

**I'm waiting in the dark**

**I thought that you'd be here by now"**

In Sakura's eyes were tears but she didn't want to cry. She wrote refrain

"**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you take me by the hand**

**take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**but I'm, I'm with you"**

She stopped. She couldn't write anything anymore. Slowly she was remembering everything what happened between her and Sasuke. Maybe if he wasn't that handsome she could forget abut him. If his eyes wasn't that beautiful then maybe she couldn't shiver every time when he looked at her.

"As always you're depressed" said someone to her. Sakura couldn't see his face because it was too dark. But she could tell that it was a man. When the light from the nearest lamp shone at the man' face Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sasuke-ku… Sasuke-san" she correct herself. They were no longer couple so she didn't have any right to call him "kun". Sasuke without a word sat next to her. He took of cigarette from his mouth and said:

"-kun is all right"

"Oh… Ok" Sakura didn't know what more to say. They were sitting in the dead silence. Sakura couldn't stand this anymore so she asked:

"Why.. Why are you doing here?" She wanted to ask him why he was so crueal but she couldn't say that.

Sasuke answered calmly, his face didn't show any emotions.

"Your friend came." Sakura was surprised. Friend? Which one? Sasuke noticed sheet in her hand. He loot it from her and he read it carefully.

"My friend?' She asked. She didn't notice that Sasuke took her new song's lyric.

"Nara Shikamaru. He's very interesting guy." Sakura was shocked. What Shikamaru wants from Sasuke?

"What did he said to you?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing much." Sasuke didn't want to tell her about their conversation. If he told her the truth she would thinks that he's afraid of Shikamaru. He changed topic.

"So it's true that you're writing songs about your emotions. This one is slow, dark and very sad." Sasuke now noticed that Sasuke had her sheet. She blushed.

"That's…" she didn't know what to say.

"It's better than last song but still it's bad" Sakura blushed even harder than before.

"I wonder what kind of song's lyric you would write after this" Sasuke kissed her. Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She broke the kiss and she looked at him. Sasuke smirked.

"You're really annoying." Sakura's eyes darkened. Sasuke chuckled and he kissed her again. Sasuke put his tongue in her mouth. Sakura didn't know how to react. Once he tells her that she's annoying and after few second he's kissing her.

" Let's go home. It's almost dawn." Sasuke stand up and he grabbed Sakura's hand. Then she finally understood. Even thought Sasuke is very talented writer he can't speak directly about his feelings. That what he just done meant apology. Sakura was very happy and she thought that now she could write the best song ever.

**LEMON**

They went to his house. Without even turning the lights on they went to his bedroom. They were standing in front of a large bed kissing each others deeply. Sakura thought that if they stop now she'll die for sure. It was so amazing. She never felt something like that before. It wasn't just lust. It was pure love too. In the high school she had few boyfriends and she was kissing with them pretty often but she never felt with them that great like with Sasuke. She didn't close her eyes. She was looking at Sasuke who was enjoying their kiss.

After a while Sasuke broke the kiss. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to touch her, to lick her whole body, to enter her and make her his. He peeked into her eyes. He smirked when he noticed lost in her eyes. There was something else but he couldn't notice what it was. Slowly he kissed her neck. Sakura moaned quietly.

Sasuke wanted to play with her a little more and make her senses burning with lust. He kissed her in lips again. Sakura couldn't stand the only kiss anymore and she decided to take initiative. Slowly she broke the kiss and she started to lick Sasuke's chest. Slowly her tounge went lower and lower. Sasuke shivered. She smiled when she noticed that his pants become tighter. She started to unzipping his fly with her teeth but Sasuke stopped her. He was breathing heavily.

"Take of your clothes." He whispered.

"You first" Sakura smiled playfully. Sasuke quickly get rid of his clothes. Sakura blushed when she saw that his manhood is ready for entering her.

"Now it's your turn" he said. Sakura's hands was shaking so she said:

"Then help me" Sasuke quickly get rid of her pants and shirt. After a while her panties and bra was on the floor too. Sasuke was looking at her with lustful glare. Sakura blushed again and she tried to cover the most intimate places of her body with her hands. Sasuke grabbed her hands.

"I want to look at you" Sakura turned her head to hide her embracement. Sasuke noticed that and he turned her head in his way.

"You're so mean, Sasuke-kun" she cried.

"I know. I love that look on your face" he said. Then he started to suck her nipples. First left one then right. When both of them were hard Sasuke started biting then delicately.

They didn't know when they found themselves on the bed. Sakura was feverish but she still was conscious and she remembered that anytime now she could get pregnant. She didn't have anything against bearing Sasuke's child but she knew that he had. She didn't have any protection. Sasuke noticed hesitate in her eyes.

"Sakura…" he said "Do you want to stop?"

"No." she whispered. "I'm just…. Uhm… This is… I just don't have any protection. This is just my second time and I still don't have anything like that."

"Oh, you're right." He smiled to her. He rested on his left elbow and he reached for something to his cabinet. After a while in his hand shone little wrapping.

"I always have them here, so we're lucky tonight."

Sakura gasped. 'How many women he was fucking in this room before her?' she thought. She forget about it when Sasuke's hand touched her skin. It wasn't the time for worrying about petty things like that.

"It'll be better if I wear it now. I don't know if I could hold on later." He said.

They came back to their caresses, to their whispers, kisses and heavy breaths.

"Come now." She told him and she parted her legs when she felt that she's ready.

He encroached inside her. Both of them felt that they were made for each others.

Their breaths were fasted and louder than before. Sasuke's speed was amazing.

When Sakura screamed he stopped.

"Did it hurt? Wanna stop?" Sasuke thought that if he stop now he'll die but he didn't want to hurt her.

"No, I want more. Much more!" she almost shouted. Her words make him like he was on fire. He started to move faster and fasted inside her. He was deeper and deeper.

After a little while she was his, she winded whispering his name. He started moving slower but after a few moments he started moving even faster than before. Her wasn't tired. He was sweating a lot but he didn't mind that. That what was important to him now was that magical feelings.

She was his again.

At the third time Sasuke was sucking Sakura's nipples. She was moving under him and she felt like she was in heaven.

Her forth time came together with his. It lasted very long. She felt that this feeling was waving in her whole body. Sasuke lay down next to her. He was breathing heavily and he was whispering:

"Sakura…Sakura.. Sakura" She held him tight and then she came again.

No, she didn't regret that. Even if Sasuke thinks of her like of one of his toys. She loves him very much and nothing else matter.

"I agree" he said. Sakura looked at him.

"I agree to be your lover" he finished. Sakura's eyes widened. She held him tighter

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…" Now she was the happiest woman in the whole world.

Sasuke remembered somethind and he get up from the bed. Quickly he took something from his bag which was on the armchair.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Sasuke get back to the bed with notebook and pen. 'He wants to write in the bed?' she thought. Sasuke gave her the notebook and pen. She didn't understand anything at all.

"Now, write a song about that what you felt before." He smiled. Sakura blushed but she did as he told her to. This'll be the most perverted song that she would ever write.

"**Your naked silhouette…**

**I've licked it with my tongue.**

**Your fervently moaning curves**

**are restless with anxiety."**

Sasuke was patiently waiting for Sakura to finish writing.

"**My greedy fingertips around your slender waist.**

**The two of us, like beasts**

**Fall into the sea of sanity.**

**Let us melt!**

**Sins and punishment are all in this night."**

Sakura shivered. Just remembering about what they were doing make her lusty.

"**The sweet honey that drips **

**While we're parting…**

**It changes its appearance.**

**Never ending SATISFACTION"**

She finished and she handed notebook over to Sasuke. He read carefully her lyric. When he finished he smirked.

"I think that with more practice you would become a great writer. I will be your teacher" After those words Sasuke jumped on Sakura. They were in the paradise once again.

Next day Sakura went to her job very happy. When she entered recording studio Shikamaru gave her curious look. She didn't say anything but smiled happily to him. He understood. After a little while Jiraya and Hinata came to the studio. Sakura noticed strange smiles at their faces. She wanted to ask what happened but then Hinata run to her and she hugged Sakura tightly.

"Sakura-chan!" she yelled. "We're gonna be on TV! Jiraya-sama just called TV studio! They want us in the musical program!" Sakura's eyes widened. Shikamaru only smirked.

"When? What program?" asked Sakura still in shock.

"3 days from now. The program's called Hit Stage" answered Jiraya.

Sakura was jumping with happiness. She couldn't believe it. First everything with Sasuke is going perfectly then her dream about being as famous as Naruto is about to be granted!

Shikamaru turned on TV. There was speaker who was saying which bangs will be on the next Hit Stage.

"And now's the biggest news today! " After that's words came to him 3 persons: Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto and TenTen. Announcer smiled and said:

"That's right. The Kyuubi is back!"

* * *

So here's 4 chapter. if you give me more reviews I promise that I upload next chapters soon. 


	5. Rivals

Thank you very much for reviews

**Whoeva I Can B - **To tell you truth I don't remember if I wrote how old are characters in my story. That's why I'll write it now:

Sakura – 18

Sasuke – 21

Shikamaru – 18

Hinata – 18

Naruto – 28

Ten Ten – 27

Kakashi – 34

Neji – 30

Here's 5th charter. Hope you like it.

Chapter 5

"Rivals"

Sakura, Shikamaru and Hinata were looking at TV with their mouth wide opened. They couldn't believe their ears. Sakura looked at Jiraya but he wasn't shocked at all. He was just smiling.

"I knew that Naruto would do it sooner or later." He said after noticing her look.

"It's just like him" said Shikamaru when he recovered from his shock.

Hianata were the last one who was still staring at the tv. After a little while she said to herself:

"Naruto-san is amazing." Only Sakura heard that. She noticed also blush on Hinata checks.

Jiraya turn out Tv and said:

"Oh yes, I almost forgot! Kakashi want to see us." All of them quietly left recording studio and they headed to Kakashi's office. Jiraya stopped in front of office's door. Sakura wondered why he didn't get in yet. But when she came closer she understood. In the office, there was two persons arguing. One of then was Kakashi and second . . .

"Neji-oniichan" said Hinata. That's right. Kakashi was arguing with Neji. It was pretty rare to hear Neji shouting. Jiraya took a deep breath and he went to the office. Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru followed him. When both men heard that someone went in both stopped shouting. Neji wne to Jiraya and told him:

"Jiraya-san! Kakashi's band stole our TV show!" Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She didn't expect anything like that.

"How could Naruto agree to this?" asked Jiraya. Kakashi didn't say anything. Sakura started to get angry. It wasn't fair! They just got chance to become a popular band! She wanted to say something but at that time to the office came Ten Ten and Naruto. When Hinata looked at blue eyed singer she blushed very hardly.

"Don't blame Kakashi!" said Naruto. "It was my idea! I asked him to do that." He explained. Sakura was even more shocked than before. Not only Naruto agreed to that but it was his idea! It was too much! Sakura's perfect image of kyuubi's singer was destroyed.

"I didn't expect you to do something as dirty." Said Jiraya.

"Dirty? I just wanted to sing together with Sakura-chan. Just like the last time." Naruto explained.

"Together?" asked Sakura. She didn't know what to think about it anymore.

"So you didn't steal our show?" asked Shikamaru.

"Of course not! Our bands will be at the show together! I tried to explain it to Neji but he yelled at me and he didn't listened the word I said." Said Kakashi. Neji blushed. Sakura didn't know what to say. She just stared at Naruto with her mouths wide opened. She never thought that great Uzumaki Naruto would want to sing with HER. It was like dream.

"Sakura-chan, you don't want to sing together with me? Do you hate me?" asked Naruto with puppy eyes.

"No! Of course no! I'm very happy! I want to sing with you too." Answered Sakura and she smiled sweetly to him. Naruto blushed. Hinata noticed that and she put her head down. Sakura saw Hinata but at that time she couldn't do anything. She felt sorry for her friend. Shikamaru also saw Hinata. He didn't want Naruto to get wrong ideas about Sakura so he said:

"Sakura, it's already 7 o'clock. Didn't you promise Sasuke that you'll get home before dinner?"

"What? E… Oh yes! You're right! " Sakura understood what Skikamaru meant by saying that. Kakashi looked at her curiosly.

"So you're still going out with him?" he asked.

"Of course! I'm sorry everyone but I must go now. Bye!" she get out from the office as fast as she could. It was very strange day for her. It was like in some fairy tale.

She didn't have any plans with Sasuke. Today he was working at his new love story. His dead line wan in few days so he had to hurry up. Sakura went to her house. She was thinking about HInata. Sakura knew that Hinata's feelings for Naruto are real.

The live show was a big success. Both bands become most popular in the Japan. It was time for Konoha's first CD so they worked on it very hard. They got 7 songs in month. Sakura moved to Sasuke's house. Everything in her life was like a dream.

One day she met Tsunade inn the restaurant. She asked Sakura to sit next to her and have a little chat. Sakura agreed.

"How long you're together with my brother?" she asked. Sakura wondered why she's asking about that but she answered.

"Month." Tsunade was surprised

"Month? I can't believe it. He never had a woman for more that a week."

"Maybe he likes me a little." Sakura said that but she really doubt that. Sasuke was very cold towards her. He never listened to her and he never talk about himself. Sometimes she thought that he's with her only for sex. But then there was many women better than her. She really didn't understand that guy.

"You love him, right?" asked Tsunade. Sakura nodded.

"Then break up with him." She said. Sakura was shocked.

"Why?"

"You don't know anything about him, about his past. If you knew then you would get hurt for sure and my brother too." Said Tsunade. Sakura agreed to that she doesn't know anything about Sasuke but she didn't understand what Tsunade meant by getting if she knew his past. Skura at first wanted to ask her about his past but then she wanted to know it from Sasuke, no one else.

Next few days Sakura was working very hard. She totally forgot about Tsunade's words. It was already evening and Sakura with Shikamaru went for the walk to the park. They stopped in front of lake.

"I feel strange." She said.

"Strange? Why?"

"I have a feeling that something bad will happen." She explained.

"Because you're just too happy and you can't believe it?" asked Shikamaru ironically.

"That's right" Shikamaru sweat dropped

"How troublesome"

At that time they heard someone screaming. They looked around and noticed two man who were trying to rape a girl. Sakura and Shikamaru quickly run to them.

* * *

It's short and quite boring chapter I know. I promise that next chapter will be much more interesting.

R&R


End file.
